1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a mounting system for antennas that does not require fasteners extending into the building on which it is mounted, and, more particularly, to a non-penetrating antenna mounting system that includes an airfoil.
2. Description of the Related Art
Satellite dish antennas are commonly used in television receiving systems. A satellite dish antenna often has a dish-shaped receiver that collects and focuses incoming transmissions transmitted by a satellite. A parabolic surface of the dish-shaped receiver can reflect the transmissions to a waveguide, such as a feedhorn. Satellite dish antennas can be mounted on roofs, walls, residential structures, commercial buildings, or the like.
Many commercial buildings and multi-dwelling units, such as apartment buildings, have restrictions on how a satellite dish antenna can be mounted to the building structure. For example, there are typically restrictions that prohibit satellite dish antenna mounting devices from penetrating the structure. To bypass these restrictions, many satellite dish antenna systems are mounted to a non-penetrating base, which does not require any holes to be made in the underlying structure in order to secure the antenna. The non-penetrating base is then loaded with ballast to supply adequate weight to keep the base from moving in a strong wind. Known types of ballast used in such devices include, but are not limited to, cinder blocks, bricks, sand, and water.